Happy Birthday, Caroline
by LitLover 101
Summary: This is a one-shot based on promos for TVD 5x11and is a tribute to the wonderful ship that is Klaroline over the years. This story is dedicated to all you Klaroliners out there as well as to my friend and fellow writer, WeasleysGroupie. Cheers!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**This story is just a theory I had after I remembered that Caroline's birthday episode aired on January 12, 2012 which would have been during the hiatus for this season. For those of you who were tuned in on that night two years ago you remember the episode "Our Town" and the exact moment that the sexiness that is Klaus Mikaelson made us all swoon during his first encounter with the luminous, Caroline Forbes. This is a tribute to the beauty of their ever evolving relationship. May it live on… Without further ado…**

**Happy Birthday, Caroline**

It had been six months, three days, forty-five minutes and six seconds since Caroline Forbes had seen Klaus Mikaelson. But who's counting? Not Caroline. That's for sure. He was bad. No! That's not right. Klaus was evil. Like really, really evil. Bad, evil man, sexy man with that accent… And the way he said her name…

'NO!' Caroline thought, forcing imaginary Klaus out of her thoughts. He kills people. He hurts people. He is NOT good. He is the reason for the end of my relationship with Tyler. He killed Tyler's mom. He killed Jenna. He killed Elena. He caused Bonnie to die.

No way could Caroline allow him even the tiniest amount of a chance. Or even the idea of a chance. He was just not good.

Okay, he did help her out with the prom dress. And there was the whole thing where she helped him with the being staked by Silas thing. Then there was the friend thing. They were supposed to be friends. That was the agreement. Right? But what kind of friend says they want to be you last love?

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline began to walk. She had gone to the woods behind the Salvatores' to get away from all the drama inside the house. But it did not compare to the drama inside Caroline's head. Taking a walk to clear her head seemed to only fill it with images of Klaus. She was reminded of the time she was out here thinking she was pouring out her fears to the big, bad hybrid himself. But it was Silas. So, she was safe because Klaus would never know about that moment of weakness.

Sighing as she walked, Caroline was suddenly aware of the presence of someone else in the woods. Whoever it was they were close. Too close for comfort. Silas? No. Silas was dead. 'Who?' Caroline thought as she spun around. Then it was like someone had shone a light onto her inner desires. There he was. Klaus.

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus said like it was only yesterday that he went to New Orleans to do whatever it was he was doing down there. He looked the same. 'Of course, he looks the same,' Caroline chastised herself. 'He's over a thousand years old and will always look like that. Except his hair is shorter and he's not wearing a suit. He looks _really_ good in a suit. Perfect, actually.'

'Get a grip, Caroline,' Caroline told herself, forcing herself to concentrate on her mortal enemy/friend as he stared at her expectantly. "Klaus," Caroline forced his name out half expecting him to disappear the minute she spoke or for him to morph into Silas. Or anyone else.

However, he was still Klaus as she examined him. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him as she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world, love," Klaus said gently, standing with too much space between them.

Caroline wanted to close the distance between them. She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to breathe in his scent. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her like she was the only woman in the world he would ever want to touch. She wanted him to dance with her, to kiss her, to… to… There were just _too_ many tos that could _never_ happen. Not yet. Not ever.

"You mean you came to watch Katherine die," Caroline replied, trying desperately to maintain her convictions. Klaus had simply come to watch the slow and painful demise of the woman he had hunted for over five hundred years. To gloat over her while she took her last breath. Yes, that had to be the reason. What other reason would he come back to Mystic Falls for?

Chuckling, Klaus seemed to read her thoughts as he took a step forward. Caroline instinctively took two steps back. Must maintain eye contact and physical distance. Proximity could spell out many dangers for her.

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus stopped moving and stared at Caroline. "I have it on good authority that you are no longer spoken for."

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline glared at Klaus, folding her arms over her chest. "Yes, thank you for freeing Tyler so that he could come back and dump me. It made my first term of college so special."

Klaus sighed, looking down at the ground and then he looked at Caroline, pinning her with the intensity of his gaze. She wished he would stop looking at her like that. There was no way she would tell him to stop because it would cause him to say something trying to be charming.

"Tyler Lockwood is a fool," Klaus stated slowly and deliberately.

"Oh," Caroline retorted, scoffing. She had so many comebacks about what he was. But he wasn't done.

"He is a fool to have had you and to have walked away. I can assure you, Caroline, of this one thing. If you were ever to agree to be mine I would never let you go without a fight." Klaus' gaze was so intense that it sent a shiver down Caroline's back. Her mouth opened but words failed her.

"I…" Caroline could not think of anything else to say as Klaus walked toward her. She was sure he about to try to kiss her. Standing rooted to the spot, Caroline waited for him.

When Klaus was right in front of her, he stopped and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, just like on Graduation day. It was a sweet peck on the cheek.

Pulling back, Klaus looked down at Caroline with a wide smile. "Happy birthday, Caroline," he whispered. Then he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Feeling like her world would shatter into little pieces that she would never be able to put back together, Caroline opened her mouth. "Klaus!" She couldn't call the word back as it sailed through the air toward Klaus's ears. Nor did she want to call the word back as the hybrid turned to stare at her, his look echoing his confusion.

Walking toward him slowly Caroline covered the distance between them in mere seconds. When she was right in front of him, she made up her mind as Klaus searched her eyes and she examined his lips. She had been this close to him before. She had felt his lips against her skin before.

The first time was the day that Alaric had captured her and Klaus had held her close, telling her she was safe.

The second time was when he had been grieving for the loss of his younger brother, Kol, and Klaus had been driven mad. He had sunk his fangs into her shoulder injecting her with his poisonous bite. His lips had touched her skin that day, too.

Neither of those memories were particularly pleasant for Caroline. However, she was about to do something to change that. She was about to kiss him.

Caroline had kissed him before. But as he put it, he was in the wrong body. This. This was the _right_ body. This was in his body. Those were Klaus' full lips she was about to enjoy the feeling of. In a few seconds as she leaned forward on her toes. Almost there as he closed his eyes and she did the same as they tilted their heads. So many kisses with all the wrong people would lead to this…

And then she was there. Touchdown. The first man walking on the moon couldn't compare to this because Caroline was in orbit. She was spinning through the galaxies. She could touch the stars and feel a warm glow radiating through her entire body. Not just from his warm lips, pressing back against hers with a kind of gentleness that she never thought him capable of, but because she was immersed in him, with him. And they were shooting stars through space. Timeless and moving toward each before impact. And then... This brilliant explosion of light that could be seen forever and never forgotten.

Feeling his arms slide around her waist, she wrapped her own around his neck, Caroline knew that Klaus was giving her the one thing she wanted for her birthday. A little taste of the future happiness and sense of peace that she had thought she would never have. But this kiss proved that she was wrong. 'Happy birthday to me,' Caroline sang silently as she continued to kiss the man she was quite content to spend the next thousand years with.

**Okay. So, that's it folks. Please, leave me feedback. Reviews are my happy zone as well as Klaorline, of course. If you liked this feel free to check out my other stories. Thank you to everyone who reads, favs, follows and reviews this story. Happy, Klaroline day. **

**Love,**

**LL **


End file.
